


A Gift

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And also balloons, BDSM, Basically everything I like in one neat one thousand word package, Bondage, But not in a fetishy way, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Don't make it weird(er), Gags, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, They’re just there for decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Sam has something special set up to celebrate Cas’s birthday, it’s ready and wrapped up, bow and all





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Yes angels have birthdays, this is carefully researched and decided by me, a fanfic writer, because _I really needed to write this okay?_ Don’t ask stupid questions ;)

Sam paced back and forth by the window, watching for Cas's arrival. He heard Dean’s restless movements behind him and smirked, didn't even need to look at what he was doing, he wouldn't get far.

Cas pulled up to the abandoned house a few minutes later. It was old and a bit run down, but out in the middle of nowhere so it was exactly what they needed.  
They'd finished a case and there simply wasn't time to get back to the bunker so Sam had made do with a some reconnaissance and some breaking and entering.

He strode to the front door and opened it to watch Cas walk calmly up the steps. He'd told Cas where to meet them, expressing that nothing was wrong, they just had something to share with him.

Cas looked a little puzzled but intrigued.

“Hey,” Sam said with a smile in his voice.

“Sam,” Cas nodded, “What are we doing here?” he gestured at the farmland and woods.

“Oh, the location isn't important, it was just somewhere out of the way. It's what's inside that counts.”

Cas frowned but moved through doorway as Sam stepped aside. He guided Cas into the main room and grinned when Cas stopped short, breath catching.

It was an incredibly enticing image Sam had to admit, admiring his own handiwork and wondering what Cas thought of it.

Cas took a halting step forward before he turned on Sam wide eyed.

“What -” he came up short and Sam didn't blame him, Dean was distracting at the best of times, never mind like this.

“We wanted to celebrate your birthday, so,” Sam waved at Dean and grinned.

Cas looked stunned and elated, and pressed a hand to his chest.

“You really shouldn't, you don't need,” he stammered.

Sam leaned in and kissed him quick on the lips “I know, but we wanted to.”

Then he turned Cas around to survey his present.

Dean was kneeling on a blanket in the middle of the sparsely furnished room. Sam had set it up carefully, placing him directly under the exposed beam in the ceiling, sofa pulled up to the edge of the blankets and some pillows strewn around in case they wanted them.

Dean was perfectly, utterly still. Which wasn't exactly a choice but it made a good picture.

His arms were bound together at the wrist, laced up to his elbows, and all tied with the thin ribbons of the balloons floating over him. Sam had found a thicker, material ribbon to pull his arms up until they were stretched over his head and attached to the beam above.

There were more ribbons binding his calves to his thighs, keeping him still, and more balloons fastened around each ankle and floating up next to his hips and jostling against his back.

A delectable birthday display.

Sam watched Cas's reaction as he took it all in.

“He got a little put out at how literally I took his idea to put a bow on him and present him to you in lieu of a gift,” Sam explained “got a bit mouthy, not sure he thought I'd take it this far.”

“Hence the gag?” Cas asked.

“Yep,” Sam replied, noting the way Dean's wide parted lips shone with drool around the spider gag holding him open “but nothing should get in the way of you enjoying what's yours.” he said slyly.

Dean huffed, rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle on his knees. It wasn't very effective but it did make everything jiggle and bounce which was a nice touch Sam couldn't have planned better if he'd tried.

Dean turned a slightly redder shade of pink at being talked about as though he couldn’t hear them, and at being displayed and ogled ready to be debauched in whatever way they saw fit; Sam thought it was a good colour on him.

Cas closed the space between them and cupped Dean’s face with a hand to caress his cheek.

“Hello Dean,” he said low and long. And Sam thought he noticed Dean's dick twitch just from that.

Well, not just from that. The wide plug in his ass probably didn't hurt either.

“Say hi to Cas, Dean.” Sam said commandingly.

Dean sighed and tried to force the words out past the gag, it sounded ridiculous but completely arousing, all choked off and moaned.

Dean rolled his eyes again.

Cas traced the curve of Dean's lips, catching up saliva that had begun to dribble out. He pushed the digit into Dean's mouth, pressing down on his tongue and sighed.

Dean stared up at him with wide eyes before his gaze flicked to Sam, filled with desperation. Sam couldn't guess what he was thinking, what he was hoping for, but it didn't matter - he'd get what he was given and nothing more.

Cas eased his fingers out of Dean's mouth and trailed down to caress the collar around Dean's throat, he leaned in to read the small gift tag Sam had fastened to the ring.

“Happy Birthday Cas, from your favourite brothers.”

He smiled, turning so it was all for Sam, and then ran a hand through Dean's hair.

“You'll be the perfect present, won't you.” it wasn't a question, why even need to ask?

Cas ran a hand down from Dean's neck to play with his chest.

Which was the other thing Sam had rigged up nicely. Sweet little black and silver nipple clamps tightly screwed on with a delicate chain between them. The chain hung down, was _pulled_ down, by the ribbon tied around it that hugged tight down Dean’s stretched abdomen and laced into a bow under the head of his cock - pulling it up to rest against his stomach and bob when he jerked, or shifted, or even breathed.

Cas pressed on Dean’s clamped nipples causing an urgent groan.

“All decorated and ready for a party, I should've dressed up too, do you think?” this addressed to Dean, who looked up with glassy eyes and shook his head.

“No, this is all for you Cas,” Sam said as he circled Dean, “I mean I told him we'd let him come - eventually - but beyond that whatever we do is completely up to you.”

Sam stopped right behind Dean, one foot underneath his round freckled cheeks. Dean craned back to see what Sam was doing and Sam lifted his booted foot a fraction, just enough to nudge the plug seated in Dean's ass.

Dean jolted with a whine, balloons all waving on their ribbons, and Sam smiled at Cas.

“He's all ready, so what do you want to do first?”


End file.
